Deer week, Temari's stay in Konoha
by kristensilentmelody
Summary: Gaara sends Temari to konoha for a little vacation for deer week. he sets it up at shikamaru's house. there is conflicts and confusion between them. Temari is reluctant as ever and refuses to admit she has feelings for him. They test each other with games. Some humor and romance are included. Hope you enjoy it! ill keep adding chapters if you respond! i dont own naruto so yeah! :)
1. Chapter 1

i dont own naruto

I was doing research at home on a gloomy morning. I was tired; it was wet out and a bit cold. I wasn't in a very good mood in the first place it was nearly noon and I hadn't ate or showered yet. I felt rather uncomfortable, bored and gross. I looked around my house to confirm the feeling. I needed to get out of the house yes it's a horrible day to do so, but I need too for my own sake.

Gaara came through the front door as I was sprawled out on the floor. "Temari?" he asked raising an eye at me. I groaned to tell him I was listening. "Well first, are you okay sister?" he started walking towards me. I nodded "yes, don't worry about it. What do you need" I said with a stretch and lifting myself of the floor. "Nothing I just wanted to inform you that deer day is up in konoha in a few days and you have been working hard lately. Maybe you would like to go." He mentioned as he walked down the main hall. I contemplated that for a second.

Well I do need to get out…but what was it...deer day? That didn't sound pleasant. Then again being in a house all day isn't exactly pleasant either. Have I really been working that hard lately? *flashbacks of missions* a mission that she went on with shikamaru came in her head. Oh yeah doesn't that Nara boy work with deer's? It would be really nice to see that I-no it wouldn't what am I saying it would just be an annoyance with all of his complaining. Plus I've mellowed down quite a bit since the chunins, but sometimes when I'm with him he makes me act up again. She furrowed her brows in contemplation but was interrupted by a loud growl. Well I guess I'll decide after breakfast then….

She hummed "hm some eggs sound nice" she turned the knob on the stove poured the mixed eggs into a bowl into the pan with an appetizing sizzle. Her stomach growled in excitement to the sound and aroma. For her convince the eggs cooked fast as soon as they appeared done they were on her plate and punctured with a fork. She sat down at the marble polished table and blew on her food in protest to the wait her stomach roared.

"Oh just shut up!" she threw her head back. The eggs looked so good and she was decently hungry, but it wasn't worth burning her tongue over it. She blowed on it once more and decided to take the risk. Her eyes widened and wince. Owe… but she scarfed the whole plate down as fast as possible ignoring the heat. She looked at herself and grimaced. Her hair was in 1 messy pony tail and her pink t shirt was wrinkled and stained and her shorts just didn't feel clean. She sighed deeply and walked off to her room up the stairs that were at the end of the main hall. "Okay time for a shower." She put her arms behind her head and started whistling as she walked. Hm something seems off I'm usually am not like this...

I ripped the hair tie out of my hair and slipped my clothes off. Out of habit I looked in the mirror after analyzing I approved my body somewhat accept for that one scar…the one that I got with shikamaru...i cautiously turned the fosset to a steaming hot temp but that was right below the volcano hot setting.

So I turned it a little to the right. The water felt good enough warm enough against my dry cold morning skin. So I got up and stepped in. I pressed myself agents the wall as I pistioned the shower nosel. It was pointed at the shower curtain so not only did it make a very annoying sound but it would barley get me. I took a small step from the front wall of the shower to lead it tords the middle and slant it downwards.

And got in the direction of the water. It felt good agents my cold dry skin. I sighed in pleasure. I bent down to grab the soap on the floor of the white bath tub. I picked it up and washed my underarms first, then my neck, and my arms and legs. And finely my back and stomach. I bent down to pick up the lavender shampoo I always leave on the bottom of the tub, I held on to the side handle on my left so I wouldn't fall and break something. I laughed at myself at my remark. I lifted myself up slowly making sure not to slip. And brought the shampoo bottle to my mouth in one quick motion and flipped the lid open with my other hand waiting cupped for shampoo. It poured in till no more could fill it and then I plopped it on my head. I dropped the shampoo bottle on the floor making a loud bang. And scooped all my hair upon top of my head and started scrubbing mixing my around so each strand got its share of nice clean lavender smelling shampoo. I shook my hair out when I was fairly certain my hair got it's fill of shampoo. I let the shower beat most of the soap out, but ran mu fingers throw my hair a couple of times making

Sure. I washed my hands off so they wouldn't be slippery when I went to bend down to get the conditioner. As I bent down all the water poured into my face and I started trying to spit the soup tinged water out of mouth. Now I understand why in the old days when a kid was being bad they put soup in their mouth it taste terrible! I got up less slow then before. I let go of the poll making sure I was steady before I did so. So this time when I opened the bottle I didn't have to use my teeth I used my free hand and popped the lid open by flicking it my thumb. "Ouch"! I yellped. And shook my hand as if I could shake away the faint pain that still remained. And then I just ignored it. I mean it wasn't that bad I had much much worse. I raised the conditioner above my cupped hand and simply squeezed and watched carefully how much I was going to allow in my hair. I tried to estimate about a quarter of a half palm full. I tried together all my hair to my left shoulder. I put a little on the top of my head and rubbed my hands together so they had conditioner on both of my hands. I started rubbing my ends together with my conditioned hands so the ends would be easy to brush out later.

Trying to start a fire it looked like I guess from my prospective. So after I was done with my imaginary fire attempt I guess you could say. I started scrubbing and lathering the roots of my hair making sure each got at least a taste of conditioner. I kept scrubbing till I thought my hair was safe. I spent a long minute absorbing the heat, loosening the tight muscles in my neck and back. And decided I had to get out if I didn't want to become a proon. So I turned the knob strait down and the warm water stopped. I stepped out of the shower and was overcome by cold air as Gaara opened the door.

I was startled and tried not to show it but my jump and gasp was an obvious give away. I pulled the shower curtain in front of my body. "Gaara what the hell! You couldn't knock or something!" I yelled. His expression wasn't phased. He threw a towel my way and I caught it. With I sigh I said "now what did you come in here for?"

"Kankuro is accompanying you to konoha." He said. Kankuro walked in the door way. "Yeah we can bond together!" he said flashing his teeth and putting a thumb up. My face emptied of feeling and or expression or maybe it just looked confused. "But then what about Gaara? If it's bonding?! And I didn't even decide if I was going to yet!" I blurted. "I am kazekage I have to stay here. I already made arrangements for you up there." He said. "You couldn't have told me that!?" I was surprised. "Awe what is it tema? Don't wanna hang with your bro?" he put his arm over my shoulder. Then his eyes widened. "Or is it that you don't want me to embarrass you in front of shikamaru like last time."(Last time was in my tickle fanfic. Read till the end of that and you'll know why she was embarrassed) He laughed and smiled. I pushed his arm of me and went to go stand by Gaara. Before I spazzed on kankuro Gaara sighed and face palmed himself. "You idiot. Don't provoke her with that situation…". "I don't think of him like that! All we do is go on a few missions together or battle! That doesn't prove anything! I dare you to try it! That incident won't happen again! You hear me!" I yelled at him my face growing redder with every word. I bit my tongue at that and let my frustration out in a huge exhale. More just started to build but it was at least bearable.

With that Gaara said sent us off. "Wait. If it's only in a few days then how are we suppose to get there in time Gaara? Did you think this through?"I asked. Still holding my towel to my almost dry body. "I have a new jutsu I've been working on. Though I haven't exactly tried it yet." He started making handsigns and I ran at him aiming to hold his hand to make them stop. "Gaara!" I yelled angerly while a vertex looking thing appeared in my bathroom sucking kankuro and I up. I held on to the side of it holding my towel with a death grip. "What about our stuff!?" I yelled. "It is already there. You'll be ok…" Gaara waved at his siblings with a slight smirk. I lost my grip on the tunnel and it closed up. I was by kankuro in a kaleidoscope of colors. "I can't believe this!" I said trying to hold my towel down. "Pipe down Temari." "You'll be pitching a fuss enough when were there anyways." I kicked him. "Hey! What was that for." He rubbed the back of his head. "Shut up." I barked at him before I start a one man riot. We began to see a light at the end of the florescent colors. I began to feel gravity take over again as we both fell down fast and hard when a thought crossed my mind. Where in konoha did Gaara send us and I still have my towel on….. Oh no...

I know Gaara wouldn't do this without reason so just relax… trust in your brother Temari it'll be fine-. Reality hit when I was smack on the floor. I opened my eyes and realized I would never trust them again. I was embarrassed beyond belief I would not dare show it though…but he makes me act weird and especially like this.

We both made eye contact I was still sitting on the floor with my hair down and towel on. "Oi if you just wanted to shower with me you just had to ask Temari." He smirked. Though I could see him the red flush in his cheeks. " oh please baka. Gaara sent me here like this!" I said

ill try to post chapters if i can figure out how too! please review!


	2. Chapter 2

so i tried to make this the 2nd chapter for deer week... i hope this works... please review! thanks!

Stop don't get flustered. His eyes widend " wow what have you been doing with gaara." Forget what I said that does it. With in a second I reached up and pulled his ear down to my level. And was going to slap him and make a threat but something inside me decided not to. It told me to say something that would mess with him and stick something that was wrong. i smirked and saw te bead of sweat on his forehead waiting for the hit. I leaned closer purred in his ear in a delicate whisper "Why does a good man make it so hard to be a good girl?" and felt him shiver. I stood up let go of his ear and laughed. Oh dear god what did I just say. I grabbed opened shikamarus drawer and grabbed the cloths I needed to change into and a few pony tail holders and walked to his bath room to cloth myself.

I looked back and chuckled at his baffled face still stareing at me one hand touching his ear like it had just been pulled off. I shut the door, and dropped the towel. I took in a big breath, it felt like my first and doing… what the hell was I thinking…

Both POV

"wow.." he muttered under his breath. What kind of twisted game was she playing. He wasn't exactly complaining, it felt good maybe refreshing was the word. The thing that that bugged him is he didn't expect it. Was she kidding or was that real she must have been kidding, but she wouldn't kid like that. If this was a game had he lost? She was getting unpredictable to him and that wasn't good. What am I getting worked up about she's just a troublesome woman.

She walked out of the bath room with his cloths barley hanging off her. Instead of her 4 pig tails it was just 1 pony tail. He liked her in his cloths with the previous statement she was kind of sexy…wait! No. this can not happen she's annoying, bossy and too strong to be a girl. He figured out he was still gawking at her.

"what's the matter nara." She stated in an unfriendly way, her hands were positioned on her hips with a grimace plastered on her face.

He snapped out of his inner thoughts. " just thinking." He said lazily.

" Well if we are done with that. Can you show me wear I'm staying? Where did kankuro go he should be here for this." She said again becoming less hostile.

" he probably already headed there and sure." He sat on the edge of his bed.

" well lets go so you can show me then." She opened the door to the hall way waiting for him.

They were still for a moment. Temari began being impatient "well…"

" yes?" he said non chalantly.

" are we going?" she asked with irritation in her voice.

He smiled a mischivious smile one that she new was coming ,but it still surprised her. " we are here."

Her hand dropped from the door. "u-um say that again?"

He yawned. "what are you deaf troublesome woman?" he said like he was paying half attention.

she furrowed her brows " of course not lazy ass." Sigh " who made plans for me to stay here. You wouldn't just suggest it." She crossed her arms popping out her hip.

"look I know it's a drag, but Gaara set this up." He got off the bed and walked over to temari. He came closer to her step by step.

"what do you think your doing?" she said. Shika grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them up pressing his body to hers. "sh-shikamaru…" she was now utterly shocked. Her breath seemed to quicken as well as her heart did too.

"you really do look nice in my clothing" he leaned his head in the crook of her neck causing her to flinch. "can't you just be grateful you have someplace to stay besides, the hotel was full." His seductive voice made beads along her neck which caused a trigger to her wild side. Small tears began to form in her eyes as she became aware what was going on. As soon as she was able to regain control of her body she just barley put energy in struggling.

He nipped at her neck making a love bite. She bit her lip to with hold her emotions, but the pleasure was un expected.

He released her and walked out the door. She held her neck and stared in amazement of what she just let happen. He looked back and smiled putting his hands in his pocket. " pay back"

She clenched her fists and followed him. Why didn't I stop him I could've easily beat his ass, she thought. This would get the best of her she despised it. " Whatever Nara"

Temari's POV

I sat on the couch predicting what he was bound to do. I looked over at him, and he was already looking at me only strangely. "something that matter?" I asked giving him a confused look.

" you came here to have fun. That's what were going to do." He answered.

" cool, but I just got here." I didn't really want to do much today.

" well that's just to bad isn't it." He said. I raised an eye brow " what are you going to do about it because I'm not moving."

*sigh. Troublesome woman I'm supposed to be the lazy one." He said while beginning to make hand signs.

" hold on a second Im not laz-" i was stunted by the shadow shikamaru now possessed.

" normally I would agree with you temari ,but I am your guide and this is my mission." Shikamaru said lazily as he forcefully walked me out the door…the bastard.

I gritted my teeth in a silent protest. I hate when he uses this damn jutsu on me barley anything has come good out of it. To be honest I didn't want to spend anytime with him or do anything he insisted on after that move in the bedroom. I'm becoming very defensive around him. Is that like me? I don't take shit from anyone, but to react this intense on the behalf of someone like him would be stupid. I have to stop before I start over thinking this. I let out a sigh as I tripped over a log. There was a bang as my chest was engulfed by dirt.

"Oi, watch out for that log.." he said lazily trying to hide his pleasure. I could almost see the smirk playing on his lips.

I picked my face up. "really?!" he continued to string me along.

I sighed. Only to face another fall full of colorful cold leaves. "stop doing that!" I bantered.

God I really hate this guy!

Something POv ( forgot the name lol)

This time the shadow ninja turned to reason with the red faced girl. She was on the ground with leaves in her hair, smudges on her face and her cheeks a certain red that made him find her amuseingly adorable. Her august eyes spelled annoyance but captivated him. What really had him was the flustered look on her face he would've burst out laughing if a certain knuckle head wouldn't have tackled him.

"surprise shikamaru!" the bouncing blond yelled taking shikamaru down with an umpth realseing temari of his jutsu.

"oi idiot…what are you doing." Shikamaru scowled at the glee filled naruto.

Temari felt the sudden control of her body and took advantage of it.

Naruto was giggleing with a carefree smile on his face like he hadn't interrupted something. "Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch with the guys!"

Temari slowly walked over with eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

new chapter coming shortly :)


End file.
